The Accident (My Version)
by NaLuLoverNaLiHater
Summary: This is a story that someone else already write , but shorter than this one. Lucy and Natsu just go on their third date. They have so much fun , but it's last long only for a while.. Because...when they on their way home... FIND OUT YOURSELVES! (Err, i think you know this story anyways...)


Lucy P.O.V

Today i have my third date with Natsu! Kyaa , i cant wait! Oh , i'm sorry , my name is Lucy Heartfilia , i'm seventeen years old , and now dating Natsu Dragneel. He's in the same age as me , he have a pink salmon hair , have a well muscled body , and have a cute face. But what interested me is his behavior and eyes and his grin. We have a date in FM , Fiore Mall . It's the most biggest mall in Fiore.

I quickly bathed in a hot water and relaxed there. I remember when he confess to me that time. He send a thousand love baloons front of my second floor apartment window , and the baloons make a giant word : ' I LOVE YOU , LUCY HEARTFILIA , FROM NATSU ' Isnt that romantic? Aaah…

I get up from the tub and grab my towel. And then I go to my bathroom to wear my clothes. I wear a cute purple dress with a ribbon at the back , and some perfectly shoes. I hear the phone ring . It's must be Natsu!

"Hello ?"

"Hey , Lucy , now I'm at the front of your apartment. Let's go!"

"Yeah , just a minute!"

I run downstairs and open the door. There's Natsu with a huge grin on his face.

"Okay , let's goo…!" Natsu yelled as he grab my wrist and place me on his motorcycle.

"Hey, Natsu.." I start saying when we already arrived in FM.

"Hm?" He answered.

"Let's go there!" I said as I pointed at a restaurant because I just hear Natsu's stomach growling .

Without saying anything he quickly nodded and pull my wrist to that restaurant.

I let out a small 'eep!' and he just chuckled.

I wonder , our children looks like.. are they will look like their father or me , their mother..? EH. Lucy, why you thinking about thissss…! 0

"Luce , are you okay?" I hear Natsu say while his hand on my cheeks.

"Hm..? Ah, yes! Sorry, I was just spaced out.." I said while blush already appeared on my cheeks.

"You're weird , Luce.." He muttered.

I just remain silent.

Time Skip. (Sorry, I'm just too lazy)

"Okay , ready?" Natsu said while he prepared his helmet.

"Yup , ready. And Natsu , slow dowwwwwwwwwwn, okaaay! Kyaaa!" I said but Natsu ignored me.

"Natsu , please , slow down… I'm scared!" I said while hugging him tighther.

"But this is fun!" He said while increase the speed.

"Natsuuu! Please?!" I said while making a cute pouting face.

Natsu P.O.V

Her face is so cute! Ooh…~ Okay , I will slow down..

Eh? The brake's not working!? What the..?! Oh no , I cant tell Lucy about this…

"But I have conditions!" I said while I still trying to slow down.

"Okay, okay, whatever !" She yelled and I sigh. I can't slow it down..

"First, you have to hug me. Two , You have to kiss me. Three , you have to say you love me. Four and the last one , you have to take off my helmet and wear my helmet , because I'm bothered by this .." I said and she quickly give me a big hug.

"Natsu , your face!" She yelled and I turn my head towards her so she can kiss me .

"Okay , now , I love you so much you cant even imagine." She said and she start to take off my helmet and wear it.

"Now , slow down!" Lucy yelled again .

I ignored her and there's a bump and we flying now.

And our direction now is.. that building..

" I'm sorry , Luce.. I love you the more you love me and always will.." I said while putting a weak smile to her. A long as she lives and happy , I don't care what will happen to me , even if it's costing my own live.

"What are you talking about , Natsu?! Don't tell me.. No , Natsu , NO! PLEASE DON'T! I LOVE YOU…" She yelled and we crashed to that building.

Ghah! It's hurts! Bye Lucy… I Always love you and even if I'm gone.. please , be happy… because I will always beside you , no matter what…

Normal P.O.V

"CALL 911 RIGHT NOW!" Some Office employee yelled an everyone start to surrounding the motorcycle that just crashed to the building.

Everyone looked in horror because of the pink haired young man's body bleeding so much , especially his head.

The police quickly close the place down for public and the Ambulance's employee quickly bring the blonde haired girl and the pink haired man to the car.

They increase their speed to the hospital.

When they arrived , they quickly help the poor young man and the girl.

Time Skip – 1 day after

"She start to awake!" The nurse said and the blonde haired girl start to open her eyes.

"What happened… Natsu!" The blonde haired girl yelled and try to get up quickly.

"Miss , please calm down… If it's about the person came in here with you.." The nurse said while looking down.

"What happened to him?!" The blonde haired girl yelled and her tears already flowing.

"H..e passed away.. Were so sorry… He died when we take him here.." The nurse said .

"You're lying , right?! RIGHT?! HE CANT..HE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE! I'M THE ONE SHOULD.. Only… If only I didn't take his helmet…" The blonde haired girl said while her hands covering her face.

"Were so sorry…" The nurse said and then leave.

Time Skip – After The Funeral.

Lucy P.O.V

I sat down beside his grave. I sighed.

"My parents already passed away… My sister too… and now , you too , Natsu? W…why you told me to take your helmet… If I didn't do it , you'll still alive now.. I don't have any other person that loves me … I..I…" I didn't continue because my tears already flowing again. He wouldn't die if I didn't take his helmet… It's all my fault..

_"No it's not…" _some voice said .. eh ? Isn't this is..Natsu's voice?!

I look up and see.. Natsu…

"Natsu… wait , you… KYAAA , A GHOST!" I quickly ran behind a tree.

_"Lucy… Don't scared.. I'm Natsu.. it's just I'm a ghost now.." _Natsu's ghost said and I shakily move and now in front of Natsu's ghost.

" _Do not EVER blame yourself because of what happened to me. Now listen! You have to move on , and , I always love you and will always beside you. Okay , now , it's time for me to leave." _Natsu said and he start vanishing.

"I LOVE YOU TOO , NATSU!" I Yelled.

**The end.**

**Sorry , I just want to make the story longer. I'm sorry if I have a mistake on grammars , I'm Indonesian and I'm 12 now . So..**

**If you want , you can review. But if you don't ; well whatever.**

**NaLuLoverNaLiHater**


End file.
